


Sweet Little Memories

by I_heard_you_heal_fast



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Im bad at titles too, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Prom, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_heard_you_heal_fast/pseuds/I_heard_you_heal_fast
Summary: I just wanted to write some fluff, so this crappy oneshot happened





	Sweet Little Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time publishing something on this website so don't be too mean if I did something wrong.

Ryan and Brendon just like normal high schoolers; werid ass friends, annoying parents and stupid teachers. Sneaking out late at night to go on dates to the park or on rare occasions parties that Pete threw.

Those stupid parties, Ryan wanted to laugh at the momories of them. The first time he got drunk was with Brendon. He remebers Brendon being very giggly and touchy; always holding into Ryans hand or being wrapped around his arm, cuddling it.

Then Ryan thinks about all the times he would go to Brendon's house with tear filled eyes because his dad hurt him again. Brendon would grab his hand, lead him upstairs with no words and pulled the two into his bed. He would link his arm with Ryan's and hold his hand, like he did when he was drunk but with more meaning behid it. Ryan would cuddle his face into the crook of Brendon's neck. _"Your nose is cold"_ Brendon would always say, then he would snuggle the two closer together.

 

Ryan also remebered when Brendon asked him to prom, it wasn't one of those big gestures. It was while they were lying in bed cuddling.

_"I want you to be my prom date."_

_"What a nice way to ask"_ Ryan said, laughing.

_"I actually didn't even ask, I just told you that I wanted to be your date."_

Ryan smiled, _"I love you."_

_"You too."_

 

Brendon had no clue how to dance to the slow songs, it was so cute the way he would trip over Ryan's feet.

_"You're terriable at this."_

_"Shut up."_

Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Brendon close to him, the younger pushing his face into Ryan's neck and them both swaying back and forth slowly

 _"This is a lot easier."_ He felt Brendon smile on his neck.

Their friends had taken lots if pictures of them, and showed them. Both the boy's blushing at the pictures.

 

Brendon's marriage proposal when they were twenty-two hadn't been too diffrent than his 'ask' to prom, it was simlpe but sweet. He had made Ryan a nice dinner and they went to the park they always snuck out to and sat on the benches. _"Do you ever think of what it would be like to be married?"_

_"To you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"All the time."_ Ryan smiled at him, _"Why?"_

 _"Does it... uh, does it sound like a good idea or would you hate it?"_ Brendon grabbed Ryan's hand, in fear of his answer.

_"Are you ask me to marry you?"_

_"I- uh--"_ Brendon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, opening it to show Ryan two matching rings.

Brendon really wished he took a picture of Ryan's smile. _"I love you."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Did it sound like a no?"_


End file.
